A Twist Of Fate
by Talon3
Summary: Monica is on her own and just recently meets three members of the group and she is estranged from her family. In short this is a mix of Friends with a tiny bit of Pretty Woman idea.
1. Default Chapter

Alright, I watched Pretty Woman and I thought it would be neat for a cross over type thingy, only what would have happened if something happened to Monica and well, she ended up on the streets. I know that there will be quite a few who will probably flame me, but oh well, such is life. This is just fic, and I am not going to do like NC-17 version of the fic. Although that may change. Maybe…  
  
I am only barrowing the characters from the show, in short I do not own them, and putting them in like the movie idea.. Maybe that will make sense. But I tried to make it totally different in a way than the movie. SO if that offends any of you, you can stop reading now. You have been warned.  
  
This takes place when Monica is 26, Phoebe is 29, Chandler is 28, Joey is 28, Rachel is 25, and Ross is 27. And it takes place back in the year 1997. Monica never met Chandler when he went to Thanksgiving at the Geller's. She left when she was 16 about a year and a half earlier. But that is getting way too ahead.  
  
********  
Vegas Strip,  
Las Vegas, NV  
1 am  
  
Monica Geller walked down the street to her usual corner with a cup of coffee. That was meant to keep her awake and keep her warm. The cold desert nights in Las Vegas can bite you to the bone. Of course her outfit didn't help her out any. She wore high heeled black boots that went up to her knees, a very short black mini skirt, a white tube top and a black leather jacket. She had a lot of makeup on and her hair that was went half way down her back and had split ends went down her back and was quickly washed and blow dried without having much done to it.  
  
She sighed…not one customer all night. And here it was already one in the morning. Talk about slow. During this time when she was alone, she tried not to think back of how she ended up a hooker. But when it was this slow, she couldn't help thinking about it. It was inevitable.  
  
Ten years ago, she was fifteen and a sophomore in high school when an old friend of the family raped her. Her mother blamed her and threw her out of the house. So she was on her own without anyone to turn to.   
  
Before she left, her father, who had just arrived home from work and was in the driveway, somehow gave her all he had on him and told her to call if she needed any more help. She tried but her mother had the number changed. Ross, who didn't learn of the incident until it was too late, was away for his first year at college at the age of seventeen. He probably had his own family now. And he would not want to help her. Or so she thought.   
  
For six years after her mother threw her out, she worked in retail or at a fast food shop. Or a waitress. But they were dead end jobs. And she almost couldn't make enough money to cover all the basics and rent. And a few times had to go and eat at a homeless shelter to get her next meal. And she had to be preached at. But that was the only way she could get something to eat.  
  
Then one night when she turned 22, she went to a bar and got drunk. And ended up sleeping with a guy. The guy took her back to a hotel room and they had sex together. She woke up the next morning with a hangover, a paid hotel room, and a hundred dollars on the bedside table. She went to work that day, but getting chewed out, she quit right off and left. Only coming back to get her paycheck. Which she went and invested in some tight and skimpy clothes and makeup.   
  
She then became a street walker after finding out that she could make more money in one night than she could working at a minimum wage job for a week. But one thing she did not do was get a pimp. That was the best thing she did, because no one owned her. And in three months she eventually saved up enough to get her from New York to Las Vegas.   
  
She tried to become a show girl. And did for a while, but decided that she did not want that line of work. After a few incidences of her almost being raped. Then she tried stripping, but while she learned how to be flexible and some new moves, she quit after getting beat up by the owner of the club for her not giving him what he wanted, in short a part of her money she made. So she went back and became a street walker. That took place over period of three years. So she was now 25 going on 26.  
  
Finally she drank down the last of her coffee. After the last drop was down her, a wind with a bite came up and went right through her. She was more than cold. Finally, she could take it no more. She decided to go inside to one of the casinos to warm up. She might get thrown out after a bit. But it still was better than freezing to death.  
  
As soon as she arrived, she went to the bar to get herself a drink to chase away the chill. She ordered a bourbon and sat on the stool and sighed. Well, at least she was out of the cold and now was warm.  
  
"Hi…is this seat taken?" A tall, sandy haired man with light blue eyes asked.  
  
Monica looked at him. He was easy on the eyes. His sandy hair fell haphazardly across his forehead, and his eyes were the bluest blue that she had ever seen. Monica smiled. Maybe she could have one customer. "Help yourself."  
  
He smiled. And Monica decided that his smile was the most gorgeous thing about him. "Thanks, Chandler Bing. I am into software." He held out his hand.  
  
"Monica Geller. I am in public service or relations." Monica smiled. Or that should be hooker talk for turning tricks.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ms. Geller." Chandler then turned his attention to the bar tender, "Uhmm…I'll have a brandy." The bartender gave him his drink.  
  
"Let me guess you are not from around here." Monica asked aloud.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Chandler asked before he sipped his drink.  
  
"Well…there is a convention here. I was thinking that is why you are here." Monica explained.  
  
"I am here to clear up some business with my father." Chandler sighed aloud. After a bit, they started to talk a bit more. Chandler found Monica to be a very nice very intelligent conversationalist. Monica found Chandler to be a gentleman. And someone that she always wished for in a husband when she was growing up.  
  
After a bit when they where down to their last cup of coffee, Chandler asked to drive Monica home. Monica knowing that her place was in a very bad part of town and that he would know right off who and what she was turned him down. She got up to leave. She wanted to leave him thinking that that was not what she did for a living, in a messed up way.  
  
She looked at Chandler, seeing him looking down. "Look, I really want to thank you for spending this time with me. You are really a sweet gentleman. You almost made me feel like a lady. And I thank you." She then kissed him on the side of the face and smiled.  
  
Chandler looked deeply into her eyes. "Hey, look, it is late, I have an extra room and you can come up and stay with me. I mean there is an extra bed."  
  
Monica sighed and then smiled and shook her head yes. Well she should have known that the guy was too good to be true. Since he was so good looking, it would more than likely be enjoyable for her. He then took her to the elevator and they arrived at the top floor or the penthouse suite. He then opened the door with a key card and showed her into the room.   
  
It consisted of a bar, a living room with a huge comfortable couch and a giant screen TV with a VCR, a dining room, and two other rooms and what looked to be doors to a balcony. Chandler went and turned on the TV and invited Monica to sit down beside him. She sighed a bit and went and sat down beside him. He put his arm around her shoulders. And they watched a funny movie together.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" Chandler asked, looking at Monica.  
  
Monica dragged her attention from the TV and looked at Chandler. "Uh, no thanks." A bit later, Monica fell asleep on Chandler's chest and Chandler picked her up and took her to the extra bedroom and laid her on the bed and took off her boots and tucked her into the covers.  
  
The next morning, Chandler looked in on his 'guest'. She was still asleep. He smiled and went and ordered breakfast. Well he ordered numerous items for breakfast.   
  
When the breakfast items arrived, Monica who was still in bed and just woke up, stretched, looked down and realized that she was still dressed and that nothing happened last night. Yup, that guy was a gentleman. She wished that things could be different and that she could be his girlfriend. She would never take him for granted and would be there for him no matter what. She sighed. If wishes were horses then beggars would ride. Or so the old, before cars, saying goes.  
  
Just then the door opened up and he smiled at her. Her heart skipped a beat. "Good you are up. Uhm.. I ordered breakfast."  
  
Monica smiled, "Thanks." She then climbed out of the bed and followed him toward the dining room. On the table was coffee, orange juice, eggs, toast, bacon, cereal, sausage, pancakes, milk and some fruit. "Wow. I can't eat all of this."  
  
Chandler shrugged as he started doing his work. "Just eat what you want."  
  
"Do you mind if we talk a bit?" Monica asked.  
  
"No. Talk away." Chandler replied back. As he read a report.  
  
"I see that you make pretty good. I mean the penthouse suite." Monica started. While eating and looking around. She was not used to hotel rooms this nice.  
  
"I guess I do ok. I mean I do own my own company." Chandler replied and continued to look over some of his records.  
  
"I bet your father is proud of you." Monica committed. Taking a bite out of a sausage.  
  
"My dad can rot in hell as far as I am concerned. He is more into his gay burlesque show and his lover, Bernardo, anyway." Chandler continued to look at his records not even bothering to look up. "To answer your next question, I was here in Vegas because my dad asked to see me about some important matter. You see he left me and my mom for his gay lover when I was 9. And I thought that he wanted to bury the hatchet. Well, what he wanted was a loan because his 'show' is about ready to go under. I told him to take a hike."  
  
Monica blushed, "Oh, sorry." She thought that she heard everything, until now that is. "I see, because of a lack of a ring, that you are not married, and I don't think that you are engaged. Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
Chandler looked up and studied her through his glasses. "No. I am married to my job. But to answer the question that you are bluntly about ready to ask, I am straight. Don't worry I get asked that question a lot. Thanks to my father. And you?"  
  
"Well, I am straight as an arrow. Although, I have been asked the same question. Probably under different circumstances. But just like you, I am married to my profession." Monica stated as she took a bite of some bacon. Not really willing to tell what it is.  
  
"So which is that again?" Chandler asked looking at her.  
  
"Public relations." Monica skirted the issue. She had no idea why. She then ate some of her waffles with syrup.  
  
Chandler then looked over at Monica carefully. He noted her clothes and her smudged makeup. "Let me tell you a bit about me. I am 26 years old and own a multi million almost billion dollar company which I started three years ago. Or actually, I bought out a struggling almost bankrupt company and turned it around. From making many different products to making software and virtual reality games. That was right after I graduated from college. In short that was eight years ago, when computers were brand new and the name of Bill Gates was not a household name. I saw potential for the company and knew that the company would take off as well as the products. Now, what sort of PR work do you do? With companies or with people?"  
  
Monica looked down at the table and played with her food. "Well…you could say with people."  
  
"Exactly what kind of PR work?" Chandler asked.  
  
"I am a prostitute. Ok? But you already guessed that. I should go." She looked up with a sadness in her eyes that Chandler had never seen before. "Well…for one night, I could pretend that I wasn't one. I mean thanks to you I felt like I was a lady because you treated me like one. You are the only man to ever have done that, besides my father and brother. You see, I have been walking the streets for two years. Been a showgirl for one year and a stripper for one as well. Ever since I was fifteen when my mom threw me out after I told her that an old family friend of mine had raped me, and while rape is bad, this one was worse. I am really embarrassed to talk about it, and it hurts, so I can not tell anymore. But, anyway, out on my own, I worked as a waitress or in retail like a department store or at a burger joint taking orders and flipping burgers, one time I was even a janitor or a custodian. Then on my 22nd birthday I got drunk and well, that was it. I guess my mom was right about me all along." Monica shrugged her shoulders. "You see no one really wanted me. And no one ever will." Monica smiled weakly at Chandler. "Well, I guess my dream time is over, huh? I got to get back to the real world. But it was nice to dream. I have never met a real gentleman before. And I really do wish you the best. Now I guess I had better go." Monica then got up and went to get her boots that were still in the bedroom on and to leave.  
  
"Please stay." Chandler then put his hand on top of hers and pulled her back down. "So tell me a bit about yourself."  
  
"Are you nuts?" Monica asked. "No man has ever wanted anything more from me than my certain services."  
  
"Well, I am never alright. That is the first thing you ought to know about me. So I guess you could say that I am nuts. Or I just like things different." Chandler explained.  
  
"Ok, what do you want to know about me?" Monica asked.  
  
"Any kids?" Chandler asked. "Whoops sorry, too personal."  
  
"Nope, that is alright it is just me. And the rest of me and my family and me are not speaking to one another." Monica explained.  
  
"I understand that. It sounds like it is the same thing with my family. My mom is an erotic romance novelist." Chandler looked at Monica who was trying her hardest not to laugh. "And she also likes bringing home men that are way younger than me. It gets annoying after a while. And I already told you about my dad." Chandler sighed out throwing down his pencil. He then also dug in as well.  
  
As they were eating, there was a knock at the door. He got up and answered it. "Joey, Phoebe you both made it just in time for breakfast!" He then led them in. "Oh, Monica, this is Phoebe Buffay and Joey Tribianni. Phoebe is my secretary and masseuse and Joey is my driver and he also stakes out what is going on before I arrive in a city not to mention my best friend." Phoebe and Joey both shook her hand.  
  
"So where did you two meet each other?" Joey asked looking at Monica and the way she was dressed. He had a sneaking suspicion.  
  
"We met in the bar downstairs." Chandler explained. As he went and sat back down. He really did not want to tell them anymore about her and thought it was none of their businesses. Phoebe and Joey joined them for breakfast.  
  
"So what do you do, Monica?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"You are going to have to excuse my friends. They are a little protective of me since my last girlfriend." Chandler explained to Monica. Then to Phoebe and Joey. "She is in public relations."  
  
Phoebe and Joey looked at each other. Joey looked down hard at Monica. "I just bet you are." Joey was not going to let anything bad happen to Chandler again. He was the one who was there g=for him when they went to strip bars and to regular bars and he was the one who took Chandler home when he was too drunk to move that it hurt. He was the one who dried him out and listened to him whine.  
  
"What is your problem, Joe?" Chandler demanded.  
  
"Public relations her style means that she is a hooker. Are we right." Phoebe directed at Monica. And she was also there when he got hurt as well. And she was also going to fight to keep him from getting hurt.  
  
Monica played with her food, not looking up. She opened her mouth, and then closed it again. Chandler sat back in his chair, "Alright guys, that is enough and she is my guest. She is nice, smart and a complete opposite to be around than Janice and Kathy. SO please be on your best behaviors."  
  
"No, that is alright. Thanks anyway. I mean for treating me like a lady. You are a really sweet guy and a gentleman, something that I haven't had much of a chance to meet. Forget that, I haven't met a gentleman since I left home. And that gentleman I am talking about is my father. I hope that you get everything that you want out of this life. I had better go." Monica then got up from the table and ran to the bedroom to get her boots. Hoping that hey wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. This was a first for her, someone actually fighting FOR her, instead of OVER her.  
  
Chandler's gaze followed her to the bedroom, while Phoebe and Joey looked guiltily at each other. They both felt awful for the poor girl. "Phoebe, I want you to take Monica shopping and to get her a make over and the whole deal. Can you do that for me?" Chandler asked as he looked over at Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe looked quickly at Joey both of them knowing that he was up to something. "Sure. You want me to make appointments for her to get her hair fixed, pedicures, manicures, makeovers, new clothes, everything? May I ask why?"  
  
"I am not going to leave her like this. There is something else about her that I can not put my finger on, but I have this feeling…" Chandler left off with. He took his glasses off and bit his thumbnail when he was busy thinking.  
  
Joey and Phoebe looked at each other and groaned. They knew that when Chandler would get a feeling, it would be either expensive or he would end up getting hurt or both. They hoped that it would be none of thee above. But if it had to be one, then hopefully it would be expensive.   
  
Chandler then got up and stopped Monica at the door. "Don't go." Chandler then smiled, he knew a way to get her to stay. " I am going to go to my class reunion in a few weeks and I will hire you to say that you are my fiancé. Any price that you want. And that also includes other benefits, food, like plays, concerts and trips to different areas. And new clothes. So you might say I have a business proposition for you. I mean how about it?"  
  
Monica stood there looking at him like he lost his mind. She then directed her next question at Joey and Phoebe. "Does he do this a lot?"  
  
"Well…yes." Joey informed her.  
  
"How much?" Chandler asked once again. He started to reach for his checkbook.  
  
"Uh, what would I have to do?" Monica asked.  
  
"Say that you are my fiancé and be at my beck and call as such. You know say that we have just met, when we were in Vegas. You on vacation and me to see my father. You can choose out any profession that you want. I mean Public Relations might be the best way to go. And we met in the bar. And well, we hit it off. And then ended up engaged. What do you think. I believe the closer we stay to the truth the better. And then I would want you to accompany me to shows, the Knicks, plays, dinner and of course the reunion." Chandler explained as easily as he would a new computer game.  
  
"For how long would it be?" Monica was floored.  
  
Chandler thought a bit and then grinned. "A whole month. Maybe more."  
  
Joey and Phoebe looked at each other and moaned. This was a recipe for disaster and they both knew it. But Chandler was too stubborn to see it.  
  
"A whole month? Uh…night and day? Beck and call? Let's say an even $800 a day and for 30 days. That will be $24,000 for an entire month." Monica thought that he would never be able to swing that. Oh and if we kiss each other $400 extra a day." Monica explained. "It is too personal otherwise. In short it is an occupational hazard. SO it will be $25,250 a month total."  
  
"Ok, done." Chandler agreed. Monica hesitated a moment and then shook his extended hand.  
  
Joey turned toward Phoebe and said. "It is going to be a long month."  
  
"Well, Phoebes…what are you doing standing around for? Make those appointments. You have to hurry. I want her with a new wardrobe and make over before the end of the day. Joey, I want you to get the jaguar ready to go to take Phoebe and Monica to those shops they will need to go to. I also need it all done by three o' clock today. Do not worry about me, I have to get some more research on that deal done." Phoebe went to the phone and called the hotel operator and explained her what she wanted and where to go. In short to make over a young lady. The hotel operator volunteered to make the calls herself and get them into the places they needed to go, even though they did not have appointments. Joey went to get the car. Chandler turned toward Monica, " I want you to go with Phoebe and to do what they tell you to. To all of you, be back here by four o'clock. And Phoebe, be sure and swing an extra ticket to the concert tonight and the restaurant."   
  
"Anymore of the impossible you want me to accomplish?" Phoebe asked Chandler.  
  
"Take the rest of the weekend off and rest assured that raise I have been promising you will be in your next paycheck." Chandler informed Phoebe.  
  
"That makes it a lot easier." Phoebe then called the box office to get another sold out U2 concert ticket and added another person to the dinner reservations. But she knew that Chandler would end up needing her before the end of the weekend. He always would. And then give her a raise. Because of Chandler she had a very good little nest egg set back. Since she did not have to spend a lot of money, the benefits with the job included clothes, food and lodging not to mention a great health insurance plan. Chandler knew how to treat his employees really well. And that included her and Joey. Well, for her it was ok, she did not have any family to speak of, so it was ok. But Joey did. And Chandler always insisted on him going to see his family when he could. Joey's job also had allowances for clothes and food and lodging and also benefits for not only himself but his family which included medical benefits and college if they wanted to so go. That helped him and his father and mother out he had a lot of sisters. And Joey always sent money home to the family so they could have enough.  
  
Thirty minutes later, they were in the car and driving toward the first appointment, which was at a designer clothes store. She had numerous designs paraded in front of her and Phoebe choose out designs which she thought that she would look good in and which ones that she saw that she liked. And ones which the color would also look good on her.   
  
Finally, after a bit, when Monica had been measured, they left and went and got her a whole body makeover and massage. Which included a hair cut, an herbal wrap, electrolysis, and a mud bath and then a mineral bath. That took about three hours. They then bought her some make up that made her face look natural and did not cover it up. Just accentuate it. They took her to a doctor so she could have a doctor's appointment or a check up. Which went well. They then went back to the clothes shop and tried some outfits on her and choose out what they wanted her to have. Which included different clothes and shoes and other garments. And left with plenty of parcels, packages, and bags.  
  
On their way back in the car, Joey stopped the car and turned to Monica. "I really do not care what you do as your profession, just do not hurt Chandler in any way shape or form. Got that? He has taken enough crap from his parents to his former girlfriends. And Phoebe and I do not want him hurt anymore than what he has already been hurt." Joey then turned the car back on and they arrived at the hotel.  
  
They then arrived at the hotel room. Chandler was just finishing a phone call. And looked up. "Alright, now go and get dressed into something nice, yet comfortable enough to wear to the concert."   
  
And hour and a half later, Monica walked back in the room wearing a nice top and blue jeans and comfortable shoes. Her hair was cut two inches below her shoulders and she had a light amount of make up on. And she looked anything but a hooker.  
  
Chandler who was talking to Joey and Phoebe looked up and gasped. She certainly looked different. Joey and Phoebe couldn't believe it either. She looked totally different. It was amazing just what a change of clothes could do to change an outlook on a person. They then left.  
  
All four of them enjoyed the concert and dinner that night. And talked for a good long while. Chandler and a bit of Phoebe would talk to Monica, Joey would hardly ever give her the time of day. Soon, with her insight on events and jokes, Chandler felt he could open up to her in a way that he never did with some of his former girlfriends. Phoebe was even starting to change her opinion about her, not all the way, just enough. But Joey still thought of her as the enemy.   
  
The next day, before they left, Chandler took her down to a jeweler's store and asked her which ring that she thought was the most beautiful and which she would want to be presented with if someone asked her to marry her. She looked over the many different rings and saw gorgeous ostentatious diamond engagement rings. But to her diamonds were just diamonds. While they were pretty, they were too common and too plain and everyday. And well, if she got married she wanted something a little different, something out of the ordinary.   
  
While she was looking a saleslady approached her and asked if she could help her. "Do you have anything else in the way of an engagement ring. I mean the selection you have is nice, but, just diamonds. That is too ordinary." Monica explained not wanting to give her any trouble.  
  
"Of course we have different styles and different stones. Here let me get them out." The lady then turned around to get another case.   
  
"I am sorry if I am being too much trouble." Monica offered. She remembered how hard it was to work in retail.  
  
The lady smiled. "Oh, you are not. Actually, Miss I just wish more customers could be more like you." She then presented a case of rings to Monica. There were pearls, emeralds, rubies, sapphires and many others.  
  
"Oh they are beautiful!" Monica breathed and then looked them over. They were all so beautiful. Finally, after trying them on, she narrowed it down to two. She found she was having a hard time trying to decide between a ruby with diamonds around it or a diamond with two sapphires around it.   
  
Seeing that Monica was trying her best to decide on which to buy, the lady decided to help her out. "Rubies mean deep passion and lust, while sapphires mean loyalty and trust."  
  
That seemed to seal the deal and Monica tried on the sapphire one again and smiled. It was really not as gaudy as the ruby one, but it was perfect, to her anyway. Monica sighed longingly, in her wildest dreams the perfect man would get down on his knee and propose to her and they would have a house and live in the suburbs then would have plenty of kids.   
  
Chandler seeing her expression on her face and seeing how elegant and beautiful it was, "We'll take this one." He then gave his credit card to the lady and she rang up the sale.  
  
As they were walking out, Monica turned too Chandler. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"I wanted you to get a ring that you would have wanted to have as an engagement ring." Chandler replied.  
  
"Where were you when I was just turning fifteen?" Monica mumbled.  
  
"Going to an all boy's boarding school." Chandler replied. "It is a long story, I will tell you later."  
  
Later on that day. Chandler, Joey, Phoebe and Monica all boarded a private plane to NY. Chandler and Joey both flew it there. While Phoebe and Monica talked in the back. Monica found Phoebe to be a fun conservationist and just plain nice to be around. Phoebe was changing her opinion of Monica.   
  
She could see that Monica was a really a nice person that already thought the world of Chandler. And she could tell that would never hurt him. While Chandler had a fun and happy go lucky streak , Monica had a realistic and sobering view on life. In short hey would be great for one another. It would take a while for them to see it. And she did not know if it all would turn out. But, they were perfect for one another.   
  
A month was all it should take at the most. If not even that. The only problem she saw was Joey. Chandler was not only his employer but also his best friend and closest thing to a brother that he had. And he would fight Monica to keep her from hurting him. Well, they were going to New York City. Hopefully, he would be visiting his relatives. And she could start to nudge Monica and Chandler together.  
  
She did not come to that conclusion all at one, it took the whole flight before she saw what needed to be done. And that was five hours. When they landed the wheels were in motion to get them together, subtly. 


	2. Arriving In New York

This takes up where the last fic left off. In the last one and this one there is no NC-17 material. But the next will have NC-17 material. Just wanted to warn you.  
  
************************************  
  
  
After landing, they rode a cab to the apartment. It was situated in Greenwich Village, not too far from Washington Park yet far enough where it was still not cheap. And from the looks of it, the building looked to be about 8 stories tall. Once the cab stopped, they got out and entered the building. And two doormen and the cabbie got all of their bags together and took them inside. The cabbie then put them down, got paid and left.   
  
While entering, Chandler had to use a pass key to enter the building, as well as Joey and Phoebe. Chandler then introduced Monica to three doormen and the person in charge of security. It was then that Monica found out that Chandler owned the building and the doormen and the security officer jumped at the chance to do what ever he said.   
  
They then took her picture and issued her an ID and gave her three keys, one to the outside of the building one to the elevator that was used on the penthouse while everyone else just rode the elevator up and then the last one that opened the gym. Without any questions or problems at all since Chandler was the one who signed their paychecks. They just saw the ring on her finger and since Chandler explained that she was with him, they quickly gave her access to the building. Without even looking into her background, which they did for the other tenants.  
  
Two of the doormen took their bags to the apartment via the elevators. The elevator didn't take that long to reach the top. But to get it to go to that height, Chandler had Monica to insert one of her keys inside a special lock on the control panel to get them to the top floor. And as soon as the elevator did, it opened unto a hallway, a small hallway, about the size of two walk in closets, with four doors. One of which said stairs. Which was the one by the elevators. While two or 18 and 19 stood beside each other, they stood opposite number twenty. And from the looks of it, they took up the entire top of the building.  
  
While Joey went into 19 and Phoebe went into 18, Chandler led her into the left apartment that said on the door '20' with the doormen right behind carrying their bags. Once they entered, Monica was really surprised of how much room there was, but she was shocked of how awful it was decorated.   
  
Nothing really matched. It was thrown together with no sense of what would match and what wouldn't. Most of it was black newer designs with clean cut lines and then there was furniture that looked like it came from a garage sale or good will store. Like a beat up couch and an easy chair. And there were pizza boxes everywhere, not to mention trash and dust was laying everywhere as where clothes that were thrown about.   
  
Monica just stood there with a look of horror on her face. Wasn't this guy rich? Couldn't he at least afford a decorator or even a maid for that matter?  
  
Seeing the look on his face, Phoebe, who just returned from her apartment, approached her. "It is awful. Isn't it? Well, maybe you can convince him to get different furniture and to get the apartment cleaned. But if you think this is bad, wait until you see Joey's."  
  
"Should I wear a protection suit when I enter his apartment?" Monica joked.  
  
"After seeing it, you might want to get a tetanus shot." Phoebe responded to her.  
  
"Hey, everything is precisely in the place where I can find it at." Chandler defended his …system. "And now on to the tour…."   
  
He then gave Monica the tour which included showing her where the kitchen was, the dining room and breakfast area that had a counter that separated the breakfast nook and the kitchen and had four barstools around it. The living and family room, the game room which had a pool table and a foosball table and his different games in there. An extra room where he had his guitar at and his CD player and his CD library. He then showed her where his bedroom was as well as hers and the guest room at.   
  
Finally arriving at the doors that led outside to the balcony and the roof. "And those doors lead to the balcony and the roof. That is where Phoebe does her gardening. Truth is with how much time she works for me, I do not know when she finds the time for her hobby." He then shrugged. "I suppose that you will want to get settled in…"  
  
"That sounds nice. And a bath to ease my muscles will be great and maybe a nap." Monica yawned.  
  
"Ok, I have some work to do anyway…." Chandler then turned his attention to Phoebe. "Phoebe, I need you to concentrate your efforts on the Coupler File. We need to get that game so that we can start mass distributing it…" Monica did not wait around, she was walking toward her bedroom and bath.   
  
She then went in and unpacked, getting her pajamas out that she had collected from her old apartment, as well as some underwear and her robe. After walking into her bathroom, she filled up the sunken whirlpool marble bath tub. Hmm, no oils or bubble bath. She would have to get some while she was out next time. She looked out the window and saw the New York skyline in the distance. The view was breathtaking! It felt great being home. She then took off her clothes and got in.   
  
She stayed in the bath until the water got cold, got out and dried herself off. After drying herself off, she looked in the mirror and was amazed at what looked back at her. She looked totally different. She did not look like a street walker, she almost looked like her old self before she was pushed out on her own. She then smiled and put on her Pjs and underwear and then entered the bedroom with her robe and climbed into bed, where she fell into a deep and satisfying sleep.  
  
She woke up half an hour later and got dressed. She thought that maybe some coffee would help wake her up. Maybe there was some coffee around someplace. Before she entered the kitchen on her search for the bean, Phoebe greeted her from the couch.  
  
"Hi, Monica." Phoebe, who had been reading a book of holistic medicines, put it down and patted the couch. "Come and sit down so that we can talk."  
  
Monica smiled and sat down where she was indicated to. "So you are into alternative healing."  
  
"Oh, yes. You see, I was on the streets singing with my guitar, that was what I used to do for a living, when I met Chandler. He and Joey were walking by and they saw me literally singing for my supper. You see, not everyone appreciated my singing talent or my writing talent. But, Chandler and Joey did. They stopped for a bit and listened. Chandler noticed that no one was giving me any money and also to the effect that the shop owner that I was singing in front of came out to tell me to leave. As I was getting my guitar, case and what money I had gathered up, Chandler was talking to Joey. He then asked me my name and if I wanted to go and work for him as an assistant. Which included benefits, much the same as yours. Travel, clothes, an apartment and I got to go to college. An holistic college. I majored in massage therapy and in minored in herbal medicinal history." Phoebe told Monica a bit about herself. "You see, I grow a lot of what I eat and my medicines on the roof. I am a vegetarian." Phoebe explained proudly. Are you?"  
  
"No. But I knew a girl that was a long time ago that I went to high school with." Monica informed her new friend.  
  
"Would you like to go and see her?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"We were not friends. I knew of her, but that was it. I only had one real friend when I was in school. Now, we would never get along." Monica stated sadly.  
  
"Oh, I see." Phoebe was starting to feel a bit protective of this girl.  
  
"Tell me a bit about Joey." Monica wanted to know as she started sitting cross legged on the couch.   
  
"Joey is Chandler's best friend. He is the only son of a family with seven children. His mother is a housewife, his father is a plumber. Joey wanted to be an actor. And he needed a place to live, so he became Chandler's new  
Roommate soon after Chandler graduated from NYU. They became the best of friends. Knowing everything about the other. And Joey is very protective of Chandler." Phoebe explained. "Especially since what happened last time with that GIRL!!!"  
  
"Protective?" Monica inquired. "Why, what happened?"  
  
"That is for Chandler to tell you." Phoebe explained.  
  
"Where is Chandler anyway?" Monica asked.  
  
"He and Joey went out to buy a new game." Phoebe then elaborated. "From it's designer. So that Chandler's company could mass market it. That is what his company does. Chandler pays the game's designers a fair price and then his company makes the games, mass distributes them and also advertises them. Chandler also makes sure that the designers of the games get fair billing. Their names always end up right under the company logo."   
  
"I see." Monica then asked. "So when will they be back?"   
  
"Missing Chandler already?" Phoebe grinned.  
  
"Well…no. He is a very nice guy and I can not stop laughing when I am around him." Monica explained.  
  
"He has that effect on everybody. I just wish that he had better sense when it came to choosing girlfriends." Phoebe then stopped. "So do you want a tour of my garden? It is divided up into three parts, an herb garden, a flower garden and a vegetable garden." Phoebe and Monica then got up and went to the garden. That night, everyone went to see a movie.  
  
The next day, Monica woke up around ten thirty. She was still very tired. She was used to sleeping until two or three o clock in the afternoon because of her past work. She slowly got up out of bed and made her way to the front room. Phoebe was sitting on a mat on the floor doing yoga and listening to dolphins on CD.  
  
"Good morning, Monica." Phoebe smiled at Monica.  
  
"Morning." Monica yawned.  
  
"Didn't sleep good?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I am kind of used to stay up all night." Monica explained.  
  
"Tonight I can brew you some tea so you can sleep." Phoebe offered. "It is a natural way for you to fall asleep."  
  
"Thanks. I think I will take you up on that offer. Where are the guys?" Monica asked looking around.  
  
"Meeting with Chandler's attorney's to wrap up the deal. He left me here…."   
  
"To keep an eye on me." Monica jumped in.  
  
"No. To take you shopping or anywhere you want to go." Phoebe explained. "You see I can get you in exclusive stores and other places. Like a place to eat. Like the rainbow room. Or the back part of the stores at Bloomingdale's and Macy's that deal with only certain people. Now, what would you like to do?"  
  
"Anything I want?" Monica asked with a smile.  
  
"Well, within reason." Phoebe smiled back.  
  
"I want to go to get something to eat, maybe at a Chinese restaurant I could do for some moo sho pork, then go shopping, I need some bath oils and bubble bath for the tub, then to go to Rockefeller Center and get a sundae with everything on it, do some more shopping, probably window, do some grocery shopping and then come back and relax. But before I go I want to find out what food that Chandler has in his kitchen and type of appliances." Monica informed Phoebe.  
  
"That's all? I mean that is no problem." Phoebe then grabbed the phone, "I am going to set you up a few appointments as well. How about we go to Elizabeth Arden and get you a whole make over. That includes a body wrap, a massage, everything? And I can tell you about Chandler's kitchen without you even having to go in it. There is every appliance under the sun in there, but he keeps no food. Unless you call a box of Ding Dongs and a bag of Cheetoes and a case of beer and soda, food." Phoebe informed Monica.  
  
Monica was amazed, "Let me guess he orders out or goes out."  
  
"He hasn't really gone out to eat since Kathy." Phoebe stopped and quickly added. "He mainly gets everything delivered."  
  
"Who is Kathy?" Monica inquired.  
  
"That is up for Chandler to tell you." Phoebe then reached for the phone. "Why don't you go and get dressed and I can call and make reservations."  
  
Monica then got up to get herself ready to go shopping. Window shopping. While she was getting ready, Phoebe was making calls to Rockefeller center, Elizabeth Arden's and to Bloomingdale's and to a very good, very expensive Chinese restaurant. And she was also going to call for a limo to take them to the different places they needed to go to. It would be so much easier and no cabs to mess with.  
  
Now on to what Monica said. Window shopping. Window shopping? There was going to be no such thing. They were going shopping. And it was no holds bars. Whatever Monica wanted, Chandler told Phoebe to make sure she got. Whether it is a pair of boots, a dress, a coat, or whatever would catch Monica's eye. She was to get. And to take her out to any restaurant that she wanted to go to.  
  
*********  
  
Four hours later  
Bloomingdale's  
  
Right before they had just finished getting a whole makeover before they went to eat and had just left the restaurant. Monica and Phoebe were being escorted into an office. They were going to have their own salesgirl waiting on them. What ever they wanted. She was going to cater to their whims. Or so they were told. A man got up and introduced himself.  
  
"My name is Walter Smith. Welcome to Bloomingdale's. We have a young woman who will take you through the store and will help you, no matter what. You will be serviced to your every whims, Ms. Geller." He then shook her hand.  
  
"Well, thank you, Mr. Smith." Monica politely thanked him.  
  
Walter Smith leaned over to the intercom on his desk and pushed a button. "Jane, send in Ms. Green."  
  
"She may be a little high strung, but she has a good head on her shoulders. And if she says anything to upset you, be sure to inform me. I will make sure that everything is settled."  
  
Before Monica could say anything, a young blond haired woman walked in. "Ms. Geller, this is Rachel. Rachel you help them her with everything. And get what she wants. Understand?"  
  
"Uh…yes sir." Rachel stammered. She could not believe it. It is Monica Geller in the flesh. Monica Geller that had an affair with her father's best friend, leading to the breakup of his marriage. Monica Geller whose own mother threw her out and would not have her name spoken around her house anymore. The same Monica who it looks as though with the quality of the rocks on her left ring finger, is doing very well for herself.  
  
"Anything wrong, Ms. Green?" The man asked.  
  
"Nothing, sir." Rachel replied back. She then stole another look at the engagement ring. It probably cost more than Barry made in two years. Before taxes. Monica was one lucky girl. Although, she was probably marrying a client. Rachel wondered if she was pregnant. "Shall we go?"  
  
The rest of the afternoon, they shopped around the store, making small talk. "Rachel it has been a long time." Monica started.  
  
"Yes, it has." Rachel committed. "That is a beautiful engagement ring."  
  
"Thank you. Chandler was very persuasive when he suggested we get married." Monica explained.  
  
"So, what do you do now?" Rachel asked.  
  
"She is an interior designer." Phoebe stepped up.  
  
"Really? That is nice." Rachel smiled. "How did you meet Chester?"  
  
"Chandler and I met at a hotel bar and got to talking. I told him what I did for a living and he offered me a job and well…we ended up going out and then later on we became engaged." Monica explained. None of it was a lie. Just a stretching of the truth. For the next two hours they shopped. Then when it was time for Monica and Phoebe to go, Rachel spoke up.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea….why don't you and Chester…"  
  
"Chandler." Monica reminded Rachel.  
  
"And me and Barry all have dinner together?" Rachel asked.  
  
"That would be perfect. I mean neither one has any important appointments they have to go to." Phoebe stated excitedly.  
  
"Ok…how about tonight?" Rachel asked. At first thought she wanted to show off Barry, but now…thinking some more about it, she wanted to forget about the dinner.  
  
"Phoebe, you forgot about the dinner reservations at the Rainbow Room. Chandler and I are celebrating our anniversary of us being engaged." Monica stated. "We got engaged three months ago!"  
  
"Does he do stuff like that a lot?" Rachel asked becoming jealous. Barry never did anything like that for her. He couldn't even remember her birthday.  
  
"What kind of stuff?" Chandler who had just showed up, asked. He had called and told them, that he would meet them there. And he and Joey would pick them up.  
  
Rachel gasped. She could not believe it. That was Chandler? Chandler Bing? He was one of the richest men in America. Monica Geller was engaged to HIM? How did she end up with someone that rich? Besides the fact that he was way much cutter than Barry.  
  
"Monica just informed her old friend here that you both are celebrating your three month anniversary tonight and can not go to dinner with her or her fiancé." Phoebe explained.  
  
"Well, yeah. Oh, we are going to the plaza tonight to eat." Chandler informed Monica.  
  
"I thought you said the Rainbow Room." Rachel looked at Monica.  
  
"A little change of plans." Chandler confirmed to Rachel.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea…neither of you have anything to do tomorrow night. Why not then? "Phoebe asked. Monica, Chandler and Joey all looked over at Phoebe. They could not believe that Phoebe had just done this.  
  
"That is a great idea! Tomorrow night! I know that Barry and I can make it. He just returned from a convention out in Las Vegas." Rachel smiled at the others. She did not notice the barely audible gasp that Monica had let out. But, Chandler picked up on it.  
  
"Well…uh…" Monica tried. She really did not want to go.  
  
"I think I have a business dinner tomorrow night." Chandler tried. He evidently did not want to eat with Rachel and her fiancé either. HE could tell that there was some underlying tension between Monica and Rachel. And the fact that Barry was out in Las Vegas, would also be harder to deal with.  
  
"Let me see." Phoebe quickly checked the date book…."Nope, you two are open. So tomorrow would be perfect!"   
  
"Great, here is my number. Call me for more details, later." Rachel quickly handed Phoebe her business card. And then she went back to her office to phone Barry about plans for tomorrow night.  
  
After she left, the others looked at Phoebe…."What?" Phoebe asked. They all then left the building and got into the car and left for the apartment.  
  
"Alright, we have one day to try and learn everything about he other that we can. From family to sleep habits to our favorite shows to our favorite colors and animals." Chandler stated aloud as they arrived in the apartment. He ran his hands through his hair. This was not going to work. "Phoebe, this is not going to work. Why did you do this?"  
  
"If you two can fool them, then you can fool them at your reunion." Phoebe logically pointed out.  
  
"But, that is in a month!" Chandler stated. "I was planning that we would both get to know each other naturally. We have only just met!"  
  
"Well….it will not be that bad." Phoebe explained.  
  
"I am worried, Rachel said he was in Vegas for a convention. What if he recognizes me?" Monica asked. "I mean I did not have many customers. Only three over the past weekend. But he still could have seen me hanging around."  
  
"We are gong to cancel the dinner tomorrow night and move it to a different night." Chandler confirmed.  
  
"But…" Phoebe began.  
  
"No buts. Move it to sometime next week. Preferably the last of next week." Chandler told Phoebe. Phoebe then went over to make a phone call.  
  
"Chandler, I am sorry. But this is not going to work." Monica sighed.  
  
"It will. We will give it some time for things to calm down." Chandler smiled. "You will see." His cell phone rang and he turned around to answer it.   
  
While he was doing that, Monica shook her head. She lived in the real world, she knew that this was not going to work. Joey stood back and watched, he saw Monica shake her head and knew that while him and Phoebe had happy endings, this young girl would not. Something was going to happen to cause hurt and heartache. She knew that it would happen, he knew it would happen, but the others did not. He almost started to feel sorry for Monica.   
  
Almost, but not quit. He was sure that Monica was going to end up hurting Chandler that he hated Monica. He remembered what Kathy and Janice did to Chandler. He did not want a repeat to happen to his friend.  
  
  
***********  
  
The next chapter, does everything come together or fall apart? Will Barry recognize Monica from Vegas? Will they make it through dinner ok? What happens when a family member of Monica's sees her? Why is Joey so protective of Chandler? 


	3. A New Hope And Past Revalations

HEY!!!!!!! I am back…I think.?. Well…on with the story.  
  
BTW: There WILL be some awful parts in it. If anyone has a weak stomach, DO NOT read!!!! You HAVE been warned.   
  
  
********  
  
For the next week, Chandler put off all of his business dealings and meetings and spent every moment with Monica. They watched movies and TV, played cards and went to concerts, out to eat, ate delivery, went for coffee, went on walks to the park and hung out there, went to plays and also went to a Knicks game.   
  
At first they sat by each other on the couch. Then as the week progressed, they ended up curled up around each other and even Monica sitting or laying on top of Chandler.  
  
Phoebe thought that it was great that they were getting along so great. And were really being closer. Joey would just glare at Monica when they would do that. To him, Monica was only doing this for the money, and Chandler would wind up being hurt again.  
  
*******  
  
It was Wednesday and Friday night was the dinner. And everything was going great. They both knew what kinds of food they both liked and didn't. And their favorite movies and TV shows. And they even started to know each other's habits. The good, the bad and the annoying.  
  
That day, Joey went to see his parents in Queens, Phoebe went with him. Monica and Chandler both went to see a movie. It was lightly raining, so they took a cab.  
  
While in the movies, the storm increased in it's magnitude and the power went out. They ended up leaving and getting their money back. On their way out, someone from Chandler's past caught sight of him.  
  
"Chandler!" Kathy ran up to him.  
  
"Hello, Kathy." Chandler gritted his teeth when he said her name. How dare she even come with in sight of him. After what she did.  
  
"Long time no see." Kathy smiled. Choosing to ignore the pretty raven haired beauty standing beside Chandler. Kathy thought that it was just a new employee.  
  
"Not long enough." Chandler turned around to walk out.  
  
"Oh, I see you still haven't forgiven me for what happened." Kathy smiled and stopped him. "I really am sorry for that. What do you say I buy you a drink?"  
  
"Nope, and I never will forgive you. No amount of me getting drunk will work, either." He then started to leave again.  
  
"Well, why don't we both be adults about it and be civilized and start on a new foot. Who knows, we might get together again. And I know for a fact, that making up is fun. Particularly when it comes with you." Kathy smiled suggestively. She hoped that he would agree to this. She really missed him, especially when it came to the sex. All she had to do was to remind him how good it was. She heard that he was not seeing anyone. Maybe this would be easy.  
  
"No way on the face of this earth!!!" Chandler yelled out, causing people to stare.  
  
"But…." Kathy began only to be cut off.  
  
"You want me to get back together with you? HA!!!! I am engaged to a WONDERFUL woman." Chandler held up Monica's left hand to show off the engagement ring. "And there is no way I would give her up for a tramp like you! Oh yeah, introductions… Kathy, the slut, meet Monica Geller, a FANTASTIC interior decorator. She is more of everything than you are, or will ever be! Come on Monica let's go. The air, has suddenly become very polluted." He then started to walk off with Monica nearly running to catch up with him.  
  
After they had left, Kathy was left standing there embarrassed. After standing there for a minute, she noticed the stares from the people around her and quickly got out of there.  
  
It had stopped raining so Chandler walked toward a bar down the block. Monica went with him to make sure nothing would happen. After entering, Chandler went to the bar and ordered straight up whiskey. Monica also ordered a scotch on the rocks with a twist.   
  
It took thirty five minutes and Chandler having drunk five drinks before he spilled his guts. "How could she do that?" He asked aloud after finishing his sixth drink. "I would never want to get back with that she devil!!!" He exclaimed, then ordered another drink.  
  
"What did the female witch do?" Monica asked while taking a sip of her second drink.  
  
"Left me standing in front of all of my friends and my family at the alter." Chandler sighed as he downed his seventh drink.  
  
Monica spit out her drink. "WHAT!?!!! THAT BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!" Monica wondered how any one could be so cold hearted to a good man like Chandler.  
  
"Not only that, but I found out that she had sex on top of her wedding dress with the guy she ran off with. On top of it all it was my lawyer whose name is Doug." Chandler then gulped down another shot after the bartender put it down in front of him. "Another!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry, sir. No more."  
  
"Come on, Monica. Let's get out of here." Chandler mumbled then moved to get out there, only to almost fall to the floor, he was so tipsy. Monica had him lean up against her while she leaned up against him and they both stumbled out. Chandler drunk and Monica getting there.  
  
Chandler then drug Monica to a strip club. With a sign that stated 'NO TOUCHING OF THE DANCERS IS PERMITTED'.  
  
While they were there, Monica could not help but laugh. Those girls were obviously amateurs. They only took off their clothes, danced some, while the people would stuff money down their g-strings and left after collecting their money, the patrons would throw at them.  
  
Not to mention, she had two other drinks and was very drunk, Chandler had three more. But he was busy stuffing money into their costumes and getting lap dances. Finally, Monica had enough .  
  
"These girls are amateurs, why don't we go back to the apartment and I can show you how it is REALLY done? And I will not stop your hands from wondering."  
  
"Oh, but it is my birthday!" Chandler moaned. Then once the thought and it's ramifications were processed. "Did you say that I can touch you anywhere I want to?"  
  
"Yup…." Monica replied as she finished her forth drink.  
  
"Hello….Metro cab?" Chandler talked into his cell phone.  
  
********  
  
Twenty minutes later…..Monica and Chandler both stumbled into the apartment, throwing their coats to the floor. Chandler pushed the answering machine play button. Joey left a message telling him that with the bad storm, they would not be in that night.  
  
Monica then tugged at his hand and he let himself be dragged into the front room and then she pushed him down on the couch . She then went to the kitchen and got him a six pack of beer. She then brought it back and picked out a CD and put it in the stereo, turned it all the way up and started to dance in front of him.  
  
"Now, to get your mind off that worm. Then I will do something for you for your birthday." Monica started to sway to the music. Chandler was sitting on the couch also starting to get in the feel of the music.  
  
First she kicked off her shoes and then started to dance suggestively to the music, her hands groping her own body, then she slowly took off her shirt and wrapped it around Chandler's neck and rubbed up against him, all the while his hands stroked her bra. Monica then pushed back and skimmed out of her skirt and unsnapped the back of her bra. Then she shook it off of her. Afterward, she got down on her hands and knees and slowly started toward Chandler, almost stalking him Then she pulled herself up on his lap while Chandler then groped and squeezed her breasts, causing them to tingle where he pinched and squeezed her. Monica then straddled Chandler and rubbed up and down against him. Chandler sighed aloud and closed his eyes. He was loving this, even though his jeans were a very uncomfortable fit.  
  
Looking down, Monica could see that Chandler's jeans were a very tight fit. So she undid his snap and unzipped them. Then tugged at his shirt until the buttons tore off of it.   
  
Monica then stepped back, she then pushed down the sides of her panties and then turned around and bent over giving Chandler a full view of her buttocks as she brought her panties down. Chandler then ran his hands over her buttocks and squeezed them every now and then. As well as fingering her vagina.  
  
Once that was done, she turned around quickly wiggling in front of Chandler. Then she started to very seductively dance in front of Chandler as well as flexing and doing moves that were driving him wild. Her hands also exploring not only her body but his as well. At the end of the CD, she ended up straddling on top of Chandler's lap. Her breasts pushing into his chest where his shirt was undone.  
  
"And how was that?" Monica smirked.  
  
"The best lap dance that I have been given. Thank you for making me feel better." Chandler breathed.  
  
"No problem. Now for your birthday present."…… After that was said, Monica did not waste time, she quickly knelt to the floor, kissing his chest as she did so, and pulled his pants to his knees, with him raising up to get he pants off.  
  
"Scooby Doo?" Monica asked with her right eyebrow raised.  
  
"So I am a kid at heart. Right now this little boy needs his present." Chandler smirked.  
  
"Trust me there is nothing little about this boy." Monica stated as she massaged Chandler into a frenzy. Then she started to give him a blow job he would never forget.   
  
She started at the sides and licked her way all around him, and then from front to the sides and to the back. Applying pressure that caused Chandler to moan. She teased him for a while, until she knew that he couldn't hold back anymore. Then she took a deep breath, got all of him that she could into her mouth and started in on him even more. After a bit, Chandler could not hold back anymore.  
  
He grabbed her head and impaled himself in her throat even more than she had and then came. Chandler moaned aloud, and fell back on the couch, still holding Monica in the same position. Finally, after he was done coming, Monica pulled off of him and caught her breath, the same way Chandler was trying to catch his.   
  
"Happy birthday, Chandler. Did you like your present?" Monica asked with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Monica, I need you now." With that, Chandler, threw her to the couch and started to kiss her very passionately. Chandler started to quickly pull his clothes off. Soon they had nothing on between them. And with all of the passion and the alcohol, they had forgotten about condoms. Monica even forgot about her other rule of no kissing on the lips. To her it was an occupational hazard too great. She could become too emotionally involved with a client if she did allow that rule to be broken.  
  
Chandler then slammed hard into Monica. He then blindly started in on her. Paying no head to anything but his own needs. All he knew was that he needed her to vent his frustrations out on, not to mention it had been a while. While Monica tried to catch up, but the more she tried, the more he kept going. But, with Monica, this was all too familiar. In her mind, she was taken back to what she used to do in Vegas. The sex continued for a good ten minutes.  
  
Ten minutes later, Chandler lay on the sofa holding Monica while they both caught their breaths. Finally, Chandler caught his and lifted Monica up and took her to his bedroom.   
  
Once closing the door, he pushed Monica up against the wall and started in on her again. Since he was sated, going a bit slower and giving Monica a bit of pleasure. But while Chandler was going slower, Monica's face remained stoic and somber. To her this was no different than her former profession. And she was not going to let any emotions get the best of her. So she just looked blankly at the mirror across the room.  
  
After they finished, Chandler slid himself and Monica down the wall and lay and held her for a bit. Thirty minutes later, he was ready to go again.  
  
Chandler then pulled her up to him and quickly entered her. He was busy going at it, that he was actually pushing Monica back across the floor because of the rug that was beneath her as it moved across the wood floor. Finally, they reached the bed.  
  
And when they could not go any further, he pushed himself further inside her and lifted her on the bed and started in on her again. Not stopping nor wanting to. He felt only that he had to get his need taken care of.  
  
Monica looked up at the ceiling after he threw her on the bed. To her this was no different than what those men would do to her out in Vegas. No matter who they were or how they acted. They were always the same men deep down inside.   
  
Why should Chandler had been any different? Just because he got her cleaned up and bought her some new clothes. Didn't mean that she stopped being a prostitute. She was now just a high paid one. A tear rolled down her check. Nothing ever changes for her. Just a different city, better clothes and a better room. But she was still on her back on a bed while a man was going at her.  
  
Finally, after Chandler came inside her. He laid on top of her for a bit. Then carefully kissed her lips and then held her tight. Finally dozing in a fitful slumber while Monica quietly cried herself to sleep.   
  
Two hours later, Chandler woke up and looked over at Monica. Seeing places where tears went down her checks, he realized what happened. Knowing a bit about her past, her 'former profession', and knowing that all he did was to go at her. He then kissed her check and went to her neck. While kissing her, Monica woke up. She just lay there and tried her hardest not to cry. But could not help it. A few came out.  
  
"I am SOO SOOOO sorry, Monica. You have to believe me." Chandler then brushed away the tears and then kissed her forehead. He then started to massage her. After he finished, he kissed her on the lips and softly started to give her soft pecks on the neck. As well as passionately kissing her and tracing his tongue around her mouth and tangling it with her tongue.   
  
His hands started to caress her and then when they reached her legs, she slowly opened up to him and he then slowly slid inside of her and then instead of giving himself pleasure, he started to give Monica pleasure. He made love to her, until exhausted, Monica begged for him to stop. He did, staying inside her after. Then Monica fell asleep.  
  
Chandler looked down at her and marveled at her beauty. Her dark hair spilled on the pillow contrasting beautifully with her pale skin. Her mouth was partly opened showing perfect white teeth and her even breathing repeated itself which caused her chest to rise and fall. She hugged him like a teddy bear. With something as innocent as her, how could any mother throw out an angel like this? No matter, he was going to make sure that nothing bad would ever happen to Monica again. She could stay with him and he would take care of her.  
  
Finally, Chandler changed positions and pulled her on top of him, while still being inside of her. And threw the covers over them both. Soon enough, he fell into a light sleep. Dreaming of Monica. And in those dreams he saw a future with her.  
  
The next morning, Monica opened her eyes and looked around. Chandler was no where to be seen. 'I guess I should never have gotten my hopes up even though he did make love to me that last time. I should have known better. At least I have no feelings for him.' Monica thought to herself.  
  
After she got out of bed, she put on one of his robes and entered the living room. Chandler was coming out of the kitchen carrying a tray loaded with breakfast foods of all types.  
  
"Oh, you are up. I wanted to surprise you." He smiled a slight smile that warmed her heart.  
  
"Don't worry, you did." Monica replied. She smiled, Chandler was definitely different than other men. He was actually thinking of her and her feelings. No other man would have.  
  
Then they both sat down to eat. Chandler cut the edges off her bread and buttered her toast before he handed it to her. Just like she liked having it made. Monica was speechless. How did he know that?  
  
With a tear in her eye. "No one has ever paid attention to me like you do."  
  
He then placed his hand over hers, "Well, you are really special to me and I really do care deeply about you." Chandler looked flustered as he said that. Ever since Kathy he never opened himself up or spilled his heart out to any woman like he was to Monica. "Ever since Kathy jilted me, I have been afraid of opening my self up. Then again, I feel I can with you. That is all I can say. I am not really too good with words or with feelings." Chandler blushed as he looked down at the table, retreating his hand back. It was obvious that he was afraid of commitment. And after what happened to him, who could blame him?  
  
Monica kissed Chandler on the side of the face, "You are much better than you think." She then reached over and grabbed his hand and held it and smiled at Chandler.   
  
Chandler smiled back, lifted her hand and kissed the palm. It was then that Joey and Phoebe walked in. "Oh, hi guys. What is up?" Chandler asked, all innocent. Like the both of them were sitting in robes at the table was an everyday occurrence.   
  
Phoebe smiled. "Looks like you two."  
  
Joey did not say anything, he just walked out, slamming the door behind him. "Excuse me, ladies. I will be right back." Chandler then dropped a kiss on Monica's cheek and followed Joey.  
  
"Joey, what is your problem?"  
  
"She is a hooker. And she is using you. How did she do it? Talk you into going to bed with her?" Joey was angry.  
  
"First of all, you owe her an apology. I initiated it. Or started it. While at the movies, Kathy was there. I drug Monica to a bar. And she took me home. Then well…just like I said."  
  
"But…"  
  
"I was rough with her, then I felt awful and well, I made love to her."  
  
"That is it? You are basing your emotions on what happened on one night!"  
  
"I can not explain it any better than this. She just felt so right! I mean I think that she is the one."   
  
"Chandler, she only is in it for your money. What happens after this month? I will tell you what will happen. She will leave, and you will go through another repeat of your post wedding depression."  
  
"Monica is different from Kathy. And she will NOT leave!"  
  
"She is a HOOKER!!!!!  
  
"Don't call her that!"  
  
"Chandler, it is true. After the month is over, she will take the money you owe her and will leave. And you will be back to square one. Or should I say the bars and the strip clubs."  
  
"Monica…."  
  
"I hate to burst your bubble, but that is her job. That is what she does."  
  
"She used to. But…"  
  
"But what? Chandler, you were just another client to her last night. When you did it, was she just laying there or was she really into it?" When Chandler did not answer, "See I told you. You would even admit, that all she is, is a whore."  
  
"NO!!! Monica is far more than just that. She is…"  
  
"But, you do admit that she is a whore."  
  
"Now you are putting words in my mouth."  
  
"I know it is the truth, Phoebe knows it is the truth, Monica knows that it is the truth and deep down you know it is the truth. You just don't want to admit it."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"If I didn't, there is going to be a repeat of what happened with Kathy. I am just trying to snap you back to reality."  
  
While they were talking or yelling, Monica and Phoebe could hear every word that was said. After Chandler did not deny what Monica was, she got up slowly from the table and went to her bedroom, sat on the bed and held her bear close. She should have never had let her feelings get in the way. Now that they were, she was really going to get hurt.  
  
After a few minutes, Chandler entered the room and sat down next to her. He then wrapped his arms around her. "Monica, you mean more to me than any woman has before. I promise you." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"What happens at the end of the month? Are you going to just pay me and send me on my way?" Monica asked, staring out into space with a hurt expression on her face.  
  
"No way, When I was up, I called Gandolf. My friend who is my lawyer. I have your own account set up, and…." Before Chandler could go on, Monica cut him off.  
  
"So I am a highly paid prostitute now?"  
  
"NO! And don't you ever call yourself that!"  
  
"Why not it is true." Monica felt tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Chandler wiped away her tears, "No, you are not. I want you to stay with me not as that, but as someone I care about."  
  
"So I am your mistress."   
  
"No. I mean, last night I was drunk. And that was a big mistake." Monica sighed sadly, causing Chandler to proceed on to try and make her feel better and to make up for his poor choice of words. "I mean taking you roughly like that. When we made love, and it was slow and soft and caring, I felt something. I want to take care of you and be there for you. In every way possible. I want to go in and fight all of your monsters and be there for you. I want to see your face in the morning, before all else. I want to hear your voice and your laugh. I want to wipe away your tears. I mean, to me you are perfect. Even though we have known each other for a very short time. I feel like I know more about you than any other person. And I want to know you more." Chandler kissed the side of her face.  
  
"But will you want to know me, when you learn about my past?" Monica sighed and stifled a sob.  
  
"Yes, I do. Everything that is important." Chandler then continued. "What you used to do is in the past. I will help you out by helping you to get your degree in anything you want to do. You are smart enough to do anything you want. I KNOW it."  
  
Monica smiled through her tears. "You are TOO sweet. That Kathy bitch was a fool to give you up." She then took a deep breath, "I think you have the right to know what you are getting yourself into. I was a month away from fifteen when Dr. Richard Burke raped me. You see, I was on my way home from school. It was a Friday, and the school had let out early…." Monica swallowed hard. She never tried to think about this. But she felt it important to inform Chandler what happened so he could know what he was getting himself into.  
  
Chandler held Monica tighter. "You know you do not have to tell me anything."  
  
"It would be good for you to know, especially when this Friday rolls around."  
  
Chandler kissed her on the shoulder. "It does not matter, I will believe and stand by you no matter what."  
  
Phoebe and Joey then walked in the room. "I guess it is a good idea that the both of you know what happened to me as well." Monica then continued. "It was one o'clock and school had just let out for the weekend. My brother was going to be gone for the weekend to look at the colleges, my mother was staying with her mother who was sick, and my father was off at a convention and was suppose to come back home that night. Anyway, on the walk home, it started raining heavy and I got soaked. I was wearing a white cotton dress and well with it being wet, a person could see the outline of my body. Once arriving home, I quickly unlocked the door. As I was unlocking it, he arrived at the same time." Monica sighed and closed her eyes. This was hurting her.  
  
"Monica, you do not have to continue." Phoebe explained.  
  
"Since he was a friend of the family I let him in. He was going through marriage problems at the time and was staying at the hotel. After going inside, my father called, and explained that because of the storm, he would not be coming home that weekend. Dr. Burke then took the phone and told him not to worry, that he would watch over me. HE got off the phone and he directed me to the couch. He then threw me down on the couch, kissing me and ripped my dress apart and groped me and then started to go straight into me. He raped me for the entire day and the night. I can't go on about what he did. After that weekend, I decided not to say anything, hoping that nothing else would happen. Nothing did, until I went in for an eye appointment, he was not only a family friend, but our eye doctor as well. It was on my birthday, he went so far as to tell mom that he would get me home. Mom left to set up for my party. After she left, he made an excuse and left, to tell the receptionist to take the rest of the day off. He came back and started in on me. As soon as he was done, he went and took a pregnancy test out of his closet and made me go and take it. Happy birthday to me, it was positive. The jerk, took away my virginity, raped me and made me pregnant. I was almost hysterical, so he then gave me something to drink, and I passed out. The next thing I know, I wake up at a family planning clinic. He talked one of his doctor friends into giving me an abortion. In all, it was the worst birthday of my life. That night I told my mom what he did and she threw me out. And called her many friends. No one would help me so I went and slept on a bench in the city. A priest found me and got me to a shelter. He helped me find a job and then I was able to save enough money to get on a bus to Vegas."  
  
"Why didn't your believe you when you told her?"  
  
"She was having an affair with him. I found out a week after I told her."  
  
"Phoebe stay with Monica for a minute, I am going to take a walk to clear my head." Chandler stated aloud. Trying to control his temper.  
  
"I am coming with you." Joey stated. Obviously angry. They then left.  
  
Phoebe and Monica looked at each other. "What do you think they are going to do?" Monica asked weakly. Phoebe sat on the bed and hugged her.  
  
"If it is just Joey, that man would need dentures. Just Chandler, he would bankrupt him. The both of them….that man is going down." Phoebe stated with a satisfied smile on her face. Monica smiled through her tears. She was starting to feel better.  
  
Two and a half hours later, Chandler and Joey both came through he door with a huge smiles on their faces. "Let me say the word broken fits him to a tee." Chandler beamed.  
  
"Yeah, his nose and his bank account." Joey proudly proclaimed. If anyone did that to one of his sisters, he would not have just stopped with busting his lip or breaking his nose.  
  
"Well, let me say that his wife is getting three quarters of his assets in their divorce and I now own the rest of his business. So he is going to be wiped out. Not to mention, I have a friend who works for the IRS. And he is definitely going to be audited." Chandler smiled. He was going to start taking care of Monica which included her past. "Where is Monica?" Chandler asked looking around.  
  
"She fell asleep crying. I think that getting all of that out into the open is going to be good for her." Phoebe stated while drinking some coffee.  
  
"I am going to go and see her." Chandler started toward her room.  
  
"Chandler, I know that you are happy about what you did, but I would not tell her what you did just yet." Phoebe advised.  
  
"I just want to be there for her, when she wakes up." He then left the room.  
"Oh, he's got it BAAAADDDDD!!!" Phoebe proclaimed.  
Joey smiled. "Yup, he does." For the first time actually feeling a bit better about Monica after hearing her story.  
  
After Chandler walked into the room, he stood there and studied Monica. He frowned thinking about all of the hurt that she went through. He sighed and then took off his shoes and then laid down beside Monica as she slept and held her tight. He made himself a promise not to let her go and to be there for her always. 


	4. Reunion

Last one…. Chandler and the others discovered what happened to Monica and while they left Phoebe to look after Monica, Chandler and Joey paid Richard Burke a little visit….  
  
  
************************  
  
Later on that night, Monica woke up and saw that she was spooned up to Chandler. He was working on his lap top. Monica looked up confused. Chandler seemed to sense when she woke up and looked down at her and smiled.  
  
  
"Hey, you're awake. Good sleep?" Chandler asked.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Monica asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
Chandler looked at his watch. "Half an hour. Phoebe said that you were out for a good three hours before we arrived back."  
  
"Where did you go and WHAT did you do?" Monica asked crossing her arms.  
  
"Well, let's just say that Burke is not going to be referred to as doctor anymore once the review board gets done with him."  
  
Monica's eye narrowed. "What did you do?"  
  
"I got into contact with one of his former employees and convinced them to tell of shady doings." Chandler then rubbed her check. "That is all. I said nothing about you or your experience. I will always have your best interest at heart and will try to never embarrass you. Well, I will not hurt you by embarrassing you. Something that you should know about me is that I tend to embarrass people."  
  
Monica smiled and then she gently kissed him. He kissed her back passionately, which in turn led to him putting the lap top up because his hands were too busy removing her clothes and exploring her.  
  
  
The next day,  
  
Monica was sitting on the sofa after getting a bath, in her robe and with her hair up in a towel, applying a second coat of paint to her toenails. She wore a pleasant smile on her face and was humming. This was the first time in her life that she felt wanted and cared for.  
  
Chandler made her feel like someone special, Phoebe treated her like an equal or a good friend, and now even Joey was starting to treat her better. He no longer was glaring at her. Which was an improvement. And he was starting to trust her a bit more. Not that anyone would have noticed, but just a little bit.  
  
Just thinking of Chandler made her smile and partially blush. Not from doing anything out of the ordinary when it came to the sex. Just that he treated her like a lady, made her smile and last night, when they made love (LOVE not just sex, LOVE!) he was as tender as a man could be and she put her whole heart into it.   
  
Chandler was terrific last night. He made her feel that she was somebody instead of nobody. And that she was wanted and loved. Instead of the night before, he was tender with her and looked directly into her eyes and smiled and when he did smile at her, she melted and she started to feel an instant connection with him.   
  
While musing , the phone rang. She let the machine pick it up. And Chandler's voice came echoed through the apartment. "You have reached: 949-2753, leave a message."   
  
"Ugh!!!! I hate these machines. I hope I got the right number." Rachel's familiar voice came on. " Monica, this is Rachel. Give me a call. It concerns the dinner tonight…."  
  
"Hello, Rachel?" Monica got to the phone before Rachel could hang up.  
  
"Monica, I hate to say this, but it looks like we will have to cancel. Barry isn't feeling well." Rachel lied, not wanting to have the dinner so that her dull, potato headed fiancé could not be compared with Monica's.   
  
Once she saw who Monica was marrying, she started to feel that she was the unlucky one. Chandler was so much better looking and made so much more money than Barry did. To her everything was a competition and if she brought boring Barry around, she knew that she would loose big time. Just after meeting Chandler for a couple of minutes convinced her of that.   
  
"OK. Hey, why don't we move it to another time." Monica gritted her teeth. She was only asking to be polite, not because she wanted to.  
  
"Oh, we are going out of town for a bit." Rachel came up with a quick, hopefully believable lie.  
  
"Ok. Uhmmm, well. I guess I will talk to you later." Monica grinned. Well, the day was looking better and better.  
  
To Rachel who did not want to see or even talk to Monica again, she quickly got off the phone. "Bye." She then hung up.  
  
Monica slammed the phone down, "YESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!" She then jumped up on the sofa and started to dance.   
  
Joey and Chandler then walked in. Both stood there with amused expressions on their faces. Monica finally spotted them and sat down.  
  
"WHAT was that about?" Joey asked.  
  
"Rachel called and canceled. No dinner with those two tonight. Or NEVER!!!!!!!!!!" Monica sang out happily.  
  
"She said that?" Chandler asked with a grin.  
  
"Not exactly." Monica smiled. "She said that Barry was not doing good and they would be out of town for a bit. And did not bother to ask if we wanted to get together or even to talk again."  
  
Chandler then grinned and grabbed her off the sofa and swung her around. Then screamed out. "WAAHHHOOOO!!!!!!!" Chandler then stood her up on the coffee table and jumped up beside her and they both started to dance. With a very amused Joey looking on.  
  
It was then that Phoebe came into the apartment. She had just returned from a therapeutic class of yin and yang. "What is going on?"  
  
"They are celebrating not having to go out to dinner with Monica's old friend and her fiancé." Joey informed a curious Phoebe.  
  
That night, they went out and celebrated. Particularly, Chandler and Monica.  
  
First they went out to dinner at an Italian restaurant that Joey's mom owns and runs. Since she did not want to be a housewife for the rest of her life and wanted to do something filling.   
  
Joey's parents were able to follow their dreams because of the money Joey was sending home from his job and from Chandler being so generous with them not having to worry about paying for college for their daughters. Joey's dad even decided to retire early and now hangs out in the local bar down the street with his old friends.   
  
They then went to see Billy Joel who was playing at Madison Square Garden afterward, they went to a brand new night club. Most of the people had to stand in line, but since the owner of the club was an old friend of Chandler's from collage, they got treated like VIPs and were escorted in and given the best table.  
  
They arrived back at around two A.M. and went to their apartments. As soon as they walked through, Monica kissed Chandler very softly on the lips.   
  
"Thank you for a lovely time." She then gave him a peck on the lips.  
  
Chandler smiled and locked the door and then kissed Monica deeply. Monica then pulled away from Chandler and led him to the couch. Chandler then stopped her. "Would you do me the honor of letting me escort you to my bedroom?"  
  
Monica's smile wavered a bit. There was still a dividing line. In short, he said 'MY' instead of our. He still did not think her as anything but an arm ornament and a bed partner. Well since she was getting paid… "Sure, why not." Monica shrugged and then let him led her to the bedroom. Doing her best to fight off the feelings that were coming into her heart.   
  
The next morning, Monica woke up naked with the covers over her lower back and to an empty bed. She noticed an envelope with her name on it. She opened it and read the note. In it, Chandler informed her that he would be home later on that day because of a very important meeting. He also told her to go into town and pick out an evening dress. For a business dinner meeting. She was to be his date.  
  
"He could have asked me in person. I still would have said yes." Monica muttered. She then got out of bed and went and got a shower and got in some nice clothes.  
  
After shopping, she decided to go to the museum to look at an historic fashion exhibit. As she was looking at a gown that Martha Washington wore when she felt someone tat her on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss. But you look awfully familiar." A male voice stated.  
  
Monica turned around and almost started crying. It was her brother, Ross! She had not seen him in almost ten years. "ROSS!!! It is me, Monica!" She could not help a tear as it went down her cheek.  
  
Ross took a deep gasp of breath. "Monica!?! It is you!!!" He then quickly hugged her. "It has been too long!!! So what are you doing with your self? How are you??? Where do you live???"   
  
"I am fine." She then noticed the attention they were drawing. "Maybe we ought to go somewhere and talk for a bit." Monica smiled. She felt great seeing her brother again.  
  
"I would love to. But my break is almost over. How about dinner tonight?"  
  
"Can't, Chandler has a business meeting that I am going to have to attend as his date."   
  
"Who's Chandler?"  
  
"My fiancé. He owns his own computer gaming company." She then shoed him her engagement ring.  
  
"Really? That is some ring, he must do well." Ross then smiled at his younger sister. "Well, how about tomorrow?"  
  
"Sounds great!!! We can meet you after you get off work."  
  
"Sounds great. And we can have dad meet us here at the museum. I think it would be best if mom did not know about this, for now. But dad would never forgive me if I did not tell him that you are in town and also not be invited for dinner."  
  
Monica chocked back the tears. "She still blames me, huh?"  
  
Ross took her hand. "Dad and I never believed that man for a moment. Always remember that. And I know I can speak for him when I say, I can not wait for tomorrow."  
  
Monica hugged her brother. "Thanks Ross." She then looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, crap. I am SOOOO late." She then kissed Ross on the cheek and walked away. "Will call you tomorrow."  
  
She arrived at he apartment out of breath. Chandler looked concerned and then got off the phone.  
  
"Where were you? I thought that something had happened."  
  
"I am SOOOO sorry. I lost track of time at the museum and well…" She sniffed a bit. "I bumped into my brother. I haven't seen nor heard from him in ten years time."  
  
Chandler smiled a bit, "I understand. If you want to stay home, if you want to. I mean if you want you can call up Ross and invite him over."  
  
"Thanks anyway, but I am going to see him tomorrow night. He, me and dad are going out to dinner."  
  
Chandler went over and hugged her. "Do you want me to come as a friend?"  
  
"No, I …oh crap!!! I told Ross that you were my fiancé. I am sorry."  
  
"No problem. I guess that means that I am coming."  
  
"You don't have to. I mean I would not want to bother you."  
  
"You won't." Then Chandler thought for a moment. "Maybe it would be best if I did not. I mean you would get a chance to see your family that you have not seen for a while. And I am not in it." Chandler frowned for some reason after he said that.  
  
"Oh, thank you." Monica then quickly hugged him. "You have no idea!"  
  
"No problem. All you have to say when they ask about me is that I am working and we thought that it would be good if you saw them alone for the first time." Chandler then smiled.  
  
Monica looked up at him, "I guess I had better get dressed." She then quickly went to her bedroom to get cleaned up and dressed.  
  
  
The business dinner at the Plaza went well. Since she knew how to talk to people and listen to them, the clients thought that she was charming and a good conservationist. They were intrigued by her and her ability to make small talk as well as her looks.  
  
But one thing she did not was to take the spotlight away from Chandler or to go in and let the meeting be sidetracked. She knew just what to say and how to say it to get things back on track. But she made it look as though she was not talking about the deal or the company. And she also sat and listened to Chandler and did not take away from him when he was talking. In short she was the perfect date.  
  
They arrived home at nine o'clock that night. Both went to change into some comfortable clothes and they sat down and curled up on the couch and ate some ice cream while watching a movie. After finishing it up, they both just laid in each other's arms and talked for a couple of minutes. They talked about everything from Monica and Chandler's family to how the dinner went. They were then silent for a bit.  
  
Finally, Chandler closed his eyes and then sighed out. "Monica…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I am sorry." Chandler started.  
  
"For what?" Monica frowned as she turned off the TV.  
  
"For not asking you if you wanted to come to the dinner. You were probably bored there."  
  
Monica lifted her head and smiled at him. "Oh, I was not bored. And besides, I had a good time." Monica's eyes began to mist.  
  
"Really?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Yes." Monica replied, while a few tears fell down her face.  
  
Chandler, noticing the tears, then frowned down at her eyes. "Then why are you crying?"  
  
"No one has ever thought of my feelings and whether or not I am happy or not. You treat me so differently than the others. NO wait you are not the others, you are on a different plane. Hell, you are on a different planet!" Monica then kissed his check.   
  
Chandler then grinned back and held her closer. "I am the lucky one." He then ended the conversation by kissing her lips and then snuggled in closer to her. Both of them were very happy and content.  
  
An hour later, they were in the tub. Monica was sitting behind Chandler washing his back, planting small kisses along his neck, shoulders and back while doing so. For some reason that relaxed Chandler and he started talking. HE talked about everything from his childhood to the boarding school.  
  
"…After I started seeing a psychiatrist, it took me three years to say out loud that I was mad at my father. Then I yelled it in his face when he was right in the middle of him doing his 'It's Raining Men' routine." Chandler looked ahead quietly.  
  
"So what did the shirk say about that?" Monica asked as she kissed his shoulder.  
  
"He said I was cured." Chandler sighed out. "I did not feel any6 better. Until now that I am talking about with you." Chandler then smiled shyly.  
  
"Well, that is what I am or included with my profession." Monica sighed aloud.  
  
Chandler got mad and turned around in the tub. "Alright, that is it!!! You are no prostitute!!!!!!! Now SAY IT!!!!!"  
  
"Chandler, I have to face facts."  
  
"No. You are going to stay here with me!!! You are NOT going back to the streets, and you WILL get your diploma and then go on to college!!! I am paying for it ALL!!! Is that clear?" Chandler then smiled and kissed her cheek.  
  
Monica smiled back. Making believe that he was right, and yet knowing in her heart of hearts that he was wrong.  
  
The next day, Monica and Phoebe both choose some nice and conservative yet fashionable looking clothes for her to wear. After she got ready, Joey drove her and Chandler, who was going to leave with the excuse of a very important meeting to attend, down to the museum. She was a bit late, so she got out and met Ross at the door, who was already waiting for her.  
  
After she hugged him, she noticed he was looking over her head and grinning. She followed his gaze. "Daddy?" She ran up to him and hugged him right on the spot and cried a bit.  
  
After she pulled away, she looked at her father and Ross, who seemed preoccupied at something behind her. "Chandler? Chandler Bing?"  
  
Chandler did a double take, "Ross Geller? My god, I didn't put it together!"  
  
"You two know each other?" Monica asked.  
  
"We were dorm mates together in college." Chandler explained. He then shook Ross's hand. "Nice to see you again."  
  
"Oh, my god! I was not thinking. I mean Chandler is not a well known name, but it didn't click." Ross was amazed.  
  
"You two are engaged?" Jack Geller wanted to know.  
  
"Well…: Chandler started  
  
"Can we go somewhere and talk, please?" Monica asked. They ended up going back to the apartment. Where Monica told them the truth about her former profession.  
  
Monica sat down looking at the floor, she had never felt so ashamed and embarrassed in all of her life. She felt lower than dirt but she felt she also owed them the truth. Then when she couldn't take the silence anymore, she started to cry. She knew that they probably felt the worst toward her and that they hated her, but she could not continue on with the lie. Then when she couldn't stand the accusing silence anymore, she got up and ran to her room and cuddled up on the bed and held her bear tight.   
  
After she left, Ross turned angrily toward Chandler, "And are you using her 'services'?"  
  
Chandler frowned at Ross, "No! I am paying her to pose as my fiancé. But I promise the both of you that I have nothing but admiration and have treated her with nothing but respect since I have met her." Chandler folded his arms. He felt that what they did in the bedroom was none of their businesses. He would never treat her wrongly. While they were talking, Jack made his way to the bedroom and held Monica in his arms.  
  
"It's okay, my little harmonica You are home now and the worst is over. And remember, I will always love you no matter what." Jack soothed Monica. As soon as she felt the safety of her father's arms around her, she stopped crying and started hiccupping. For the first time in her life, she felt that things were going to work out.  
  
  
*************  
  
Alright folks, please review. If not I will stop right there with this fic. You have been warned!!!!!! 


	5. A Happy Ending

This is the end of the story, I hope that you like, It picks up where the other left off.  
  
********  
  
  
Jack and Ross stayed for a while and Chandler ordered in or Chinese delivery. After it arrived, he then announced that he was going to go to Joey's apartment so that Monica, Jack and Ross could have some privacy. To which they were all very grateful for.  
  
After he left, Jack sat beside Monica and talked earnestly with her and portrayed how much he missed her. While Ross would add a few lines in. But while he didn't say that he was ashamed of Monica out loud, his silence spoke volumes.  
  
"Well, I am happy that you are back, Monica." Jack stated with a smile. He then hugged his daughter tight. To him it was like she was back from the dead. He missed her so much.  
  
Monica hugged Jack back hard. "I missed you so much as well." She then sniffed. "And I also missed you Ross."  
  
"Now we can get back to being a family." Jack sighed aloud happily.  
  
"Yeah, until Monica leaves again or goes back to her profession." Ross added as he ate his chicken.  
  
"What?" Jack asked.  
  
"You are going to leave and go back to being a hooker, right Monica?"  
  
"ROSS!" Jack scolded.  
  
"No. I am not going to leave and I am not going back to my former profession."  
  
"Well, that is what you are. I mean come on dad, she is a highly paid call girl for Chandler Bing am I right?"  
  
"No!" Monica exclaimed. "I am just an escort for him when we go to the reunion."  
  
"Let me guess, you sleep in the same bed, am I right?" Monica opened her mouth to deny it, but found that she couldn't. Ross then continued. "I thought so. You are nothing more than a highly paid prostitute."  
  
Monica could not take it anymore, she got up and ran toward the bedroom fell on the bed and started crying. She was crying so hard that she found her heart breaking. It hurt knowing that her family thought that of her. She thought that she would be able to put this behind her and get on with her life. But she was wrong, she should have known that no one would have wanted her. She was nothing and had nothing.  
  
Soon after arriving in her room, she felt a pair of arms around her. "She, it is ok. Daddy's here. Cry all you want, you are still my baby girl."  
  
"I am nothing but a hooker." Monica sobbed out.   
  
"Not to me you aren't. You are still my little harmonica." Jack then rocked her back and forth in his arms. "One question. Do you love him?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do." Monica answered softly.  
  
"Does he love you?" Jack asked just as softly.  
  
"I don't….." Before Monica could finish she was cut off.  
  
"With all of my heart." Chandler answered. He came back as soon as he heard Ross yelling. Joey was out there berating Ross right then and there, telling him exactly what he thought of him. He had also heard Ross's words as well and did not like he said about Monica. After he found out she was raped and what the poor girl went through he was starting to get protective. Just like he was of his own sisters. Chandler then went and got down on one knee in front of her. "You already have the engagement ring and I guess all I have to do is ask, so here goes. Monica will you marry me?"  
  
"You really want me? What about my past?" Monica was shocked to say the least.   
  
"The past is the past. Besides I should be asking you the question of do you want me? I know I am not the greatest catch. I mean I have a lot of issues to contend with but I will try to make you as happy as I can. So please marry me." Chandler begged.  
  
"Really? You really want me? Then yes!!!" Monica yelled out loud. She then grabbed hold of Chandler and they kissed each other they then held each other tight.  
  
"I will give you my blessing, but I want to be the one to tell Judy about the engagement." Jack grinned. Judy had nothing good to say about Monica, now he was going to rub her nose in the fact that Monica did better than anyone.  
  
"Sure dad. Why not?" Monica then smiled.  
  
"Then you both have my blessing." Jack then hugged Monica and then brought Chandler into the hug. "Welcome to the family, son."  
  
Ross entered in from the living room after being berated by Joey and Phoebe who ran over as Joey's voice got higher and higher. "Uh listen Monica, I am so sorry. I really did not mean to upset you. I mean I told mom you were in town and she filled my head with so much stuff or lies about you that I thought the worst and after you told us about your past. I am so very sorry." Ross mumbled and looked at the ground. Monica got up and hugged her brother.   
  
"Nothing to be sorry about, Ross. But here is what you can do for me. Come to the wedding, please and please record it on the video camera, ok big bro?"  
  
Ross smiled and hugged Monica back. "I would be proud to."  
  
  
  
******************  
  
Ten years later….  
Park Avenue Townhouse  
  
The townhouse happened to be five stories with a huge basement. There was even a huge garage to park the Porsche, Lincoln town car and the limo. It contained eight bedrooms alone, and that did not include a place for the maid/cook, the butler/chauffeur, the assistant and even the nanny. The assistant happened to be Joey or Uncle Joey to the kids and the nanny was Phoebe. They had all moved out of the apartment building into the town house once they found out Monica was having baby number two.  
  
The first child or Daniel Rodney Bing was a surprise. The day they were suppose to be gong to the reunion, Monica had went into her room to change and when she didn't come out or respond, Chandler, Phoebe, Joey and Jack who was visiting entered and found her passed out.   
  
A doctor lived into eh building and they called her up. With in an hour, she found out that Monica was pregnant. So they did not go to the reunion.  
  
She was only a few weeks at that. It had been two months since Chandler had met Monica and about a month and half since they have first started to make love. So there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Chandler was the father.  
  
A week later, after they found out about the baby, they got married on the beach. Monica in a lovely Greek like creamy white dress or toga, her hair up, and barefoot and pregnant. Joey was Chandler's best man, Phoebe was Monica's maid of honor and Jack stood proudly by and gave her away. Judy did not come, she feigned being sick and stayed in bed.  
  
Rachel wanted to come, but Monica and Chandler decided family and close friends only. The only pictures that were taken was when Ross video taped them and Carol, Ross's wife, who was an amateur photographer took a few shots. (She is not a lesbian in this one folks) She even developed them and gave them directly to Chandler and Monica and let them distribute them. So the press did not get a hold of any of the pictures. Which they wanted because Chandler was so high profile.   
  
So the official count besides the bride and groom was Joey, Phoebe, Jack, Nora, Charles or Helena who insisted on singing for them or the music, Ross who apologized yet again profusely for his earlier behavior, Carol, Ben and Tammy their two kids. Not to mention the priest.  
  
The weather was beautiful, it was sunny out and a nice cool breeze off the ocean helped to keep the temperature just right. They were all so happy for the couple and everyone could see that they were just right for each other.  
  
While Jack was giving her away, "I don't need to tell you to take care of her. I know you will and I know she will be safe and taken very good care of."  
  
"I will I promise. I will not allow anything bad to happen to her." Chandler then smiled warmly.  
  
"I know you will." Jack then smiled as he gave Monica's hand to Chandler and then went and sat down.  
  
At the birth, it more than obvious that there was no need to do any kind of paternity tests. They baby looked so much like Chandler at that moment, that it was as if they had cloned him.  
  
Three years later, Monica found out during a routine checkup that she was not suffering from eh flu, but was once again pregnant. As soon as she told Chandler, he smiled and then they both talked it over. They decided to go house hunting.   
  
Monica thought about a nice small house in the suburbs, Chandler had other ideas. Since Monica had gotten her degree in interior decorating and had a shop near Central Park, he thought a nice townhouse would do the trick. SO that she would not have far to go. And so she could be around the kids more as was Chandler. They both wanted so much to be the parents that nether one of them ever really had. Although, Jack was not included with equation, he was still a good father to both Monica and Ross.  
  
They found what they were looking for and bought it all at once. The realtor was happy, she just made a huge commission. The Real state agency was happy they were able to unload the house quickly and not have to worry about not getting paid. Or that the there would be no going through banks and no mortgages.   
  
Monica was happy, it also had a small yard with it as well and an extra studio where she could also work at if she was homebound. Thu to her it was the home office. And Chandler was happy as well, he also started to work out of the home more. Since he used video or web cam on the computers as well as email or the fax machine. So he mainly worked out of the study. Once in a great while, he made trips to his office downtown. But not so much anymore. He mainly stayed home to look after the kids, as did Monica.  
  
That was where Joey came into work, he was Chandler's assistant and a go between as times for work. While Phoebe's title was nanny, Chandler was actually the one that looked after the kids when he wasn't working and Phoebe also was Monica's unofficial assistant. Running errands for her and such. And she also took care of the yard and garden.  
  
The next baby was Joseph Aaron Bing. He had Monica's dark hair and completion. Soon after the birth, they settled in and happily started on a routine that made everyone happy. Joey was the godfather of both of the boys and that made him extremely happy. Particularly that he had a namesake.   
  
On Daniel's fifth birthday when Joseph was two, they had a birthday celebration at Maria's or at Joey's mother's restaurant. Joey's partners treated the kids like they were their grandchildren as well. And the kids loved them as well as Jack, Nora and even Charles or Helena when he/she came to visit. The odd one out was Judy who didn't even show up for the wedding nor Rachel who was jealous.   
  
She wanted to come, but Monica decide family and close friends only. The only pictures that were taken was when Ross video taped them and Carol, Ross's wife, who was an amateur photographer took a few shots. She even developed them and gave them directly to Chandler and Monica and let them distribute them. SO the press did not get a hold of any of the pictures.   
  
So the official count besides the bride and groom was Joey, Phoebe, Jack, Nora, Charles or Helena who insisted on singing for them or the music, Ross who apologized yet again profusely for his earlier behavior, Carol, Ben and Tammy their two kids. Not to mention the priest.  
  
The weather was beautiful, it was sunny out and a nice cool breeze off the ocean helped to keep the temperature just right. They were all so happy for the couple and everyone could see that they were just right for each other.  
  
The next child was a surprise. At the hospital, Chandler ran out of the delivery room, his face whit. He still could not believe it!  
  
"Chandler!!!' What happened? Is it Monica?" Joey asked him worriedly. Now after he could see that Monica really loved him and had only his best interests at heart, he treated her like a younger sister and there were times that he was overprotected of her.  
  
"She is not dying, is she!?!" Jack asked very worried about his daughter.  
  
"uh, no." Chandler quietly said.  
  
"Then what is it?" Ross quickly asked.  
  
"Is it the baby? Is it ok?" Phoebe wanted to know.  
  
"Oh, the baby is fine, just fine." Chandler chuckled.  
  
"Great! Then don't keep us hanging man! Is it a boy or a girl?" Ross asked out loud.  
  
"I knew that you should have found out the sex!" Phoebe stated. Chandler and Monica both agreed not to find out until the baby was born.  
  
"To answer you question Ross…yes and yes."  
  
"Chandler come on. Which is it?" Ross asked he was getting furious.  
  
Jack and Joey both looked t each other. They knew! "BOTH!!" They both sutured out loud at the same time.  
  
"Uh huh." Chandler said with a smile on his face.  
  
"But the doctor said you were only suppose to have one!" Ross exclaimed.  
  
"I guess she did not see the other one." Chandler was still surprised.  
  
"AWWWWW a boy and a girl. What are you going to name them?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"We want to tell you all together." Chandler then got up from the chair that he plopped himself in and led them to Monica's private delivery room.   
  
Everyone was in awe of the two babies as were their brothers. Who were out there coloring and playing with blocks.   
  
"Guys I would like you all to meet Jackson Edwards Bing and Emma Lily Bing." Chandler and Monica presented their children. They had never felt so happy before.  
  
"You named her after my mom. Thank you guys." Phoebe then hugged Chandler and Monica.  
  
That wrapped it up having kids until just as unexpectedly as when Daniel was conceived, the next member of the family was as well. When Nora Grace Bing was born, it was a mad house. With two dogs a cat a pet bird that had to be kept locked away and a huge fish tank. Not to mention there was also a live in nurse and Jack who also now lived there.   
  
After he had a stroke, Judy announced that she could not take care of him, since she accepted a job offer as a society columnist for her town's paper. So Chandler and Monica both agreed to take him in and made the basement gym into a rehabilitation place a=not to mention that they had a physical therapist to come out there and to help Jack. So he was slowly but surely making a full recovery. And now he had his grandchildren to tell stories to and to spend time with.   
  
For Monica the road to her happiness was extremely hard, but she had finally made it. And now she could say that she was truly happy and all of her dream were now true thanks to her one true love, a man by the name of Chandler Bing.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Well…that raps it up. I know the epilogue was short, but I wanted to end it. Hope you enjoyed it, BTW. 


End file.
